Znowu MiA
by clarisse romero
Summary: Czy można ciągle kłócić się o Mie ?
1. Chapter 1

Sobota godzina 9:15 Clarisse obudziła się, łóżko obok niej było puste i zimne. Wstała z łóżka , założyła szlafrok i zeszła na dół wiedząć że Joseph musi być gdzieś w domu . "Gdzie on jest "-pomyślała schodząc po schodach do kuchni . Joe siedział przy stole czytając gazetę , stała przed nim kawa , której Clraisse nie lubiła i nie cieszyło ją że jej mąż ją pije . Podeszła do niego od tłyu , objęła jego ramiona .

-Dzień dobry - pocałowała go w policzek i złożyłą głowę na jego ramię .

- Dzień dobry mój śpiochu... -spojrzał na nią że ma zamknięte oczy - Jak Ci się spało ?

- Dobrze ...ale jak się obudziłam brakowało mi mojego męża. - otwaorzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się . -Wiesz że nie lubie budzić się sama . - sięgnął jej dłóń i pocałował ją .

- Wiem Clarisse ale nie mogłem spać , więc przyszłem tutaj bo niechciałem Cię obudzić !

-Ale mogłeś , byśmy zrobili razem śniadanie , a teraz widzę że pijesz swoja kawe. - wyprostowała się i nalała sobie herbaty , która stała na stole .

-Śniadanie jest gotowe dla ciebie kochanie . - wyglądając zza swojej gazety, patrzył jak usiadła przy stole na przeciwko niego .

-Ohh. naprawdę ? jestem starsznie głodna. - ziewnęła i przeciagnęła się aby sie obudzić .

-Tak myślałem że bedzie głodna i zrobiłem Ci omlet .-uśmiechnął się do niej

-Joseph co to ma znaczyc wiedziałem ? -spojrzała na niego z ukosa popijając herbate .  
- Oj kochanie wczoraj prawie nic nie jadłaś , wiec pomyślałem że bedziesz głodna. - wstał i podał jej omlet.

- Dziękuję - uśmiechnęła się gdy siadał na swoim miejscu , czytajac dalej gazetę .

-Jospeh mamy jakies plany na dzisiaj ? -zapytała jedząc śniadanie

-Jak narazie nic nie planowaliśmy , a masz jakiś pomysł. ? - ciagle czytał gazetę nawet nie spojrzał na żone, która wstałą i szła w stronę zlewu wkłądajac telerzyk do zlewu , odwróciła się do niego ,

-Pomyślałam że może wybralibyśmy się na plaże . - spojrzał zza gazety ze zdziwieniem

-Clarisse , dzis jest trochę pochmurno i chyba to nie najlepszy pomyśł . - patrzył na nią dalej z coraz większym zdziwieniem i wiedział że bedzie go przekonywała żeby pojechali jednak na plaże .

-Oj kochanie nie jest wcale taka brzydka pogoda i nic nam nie bedzie jak spędzimy trochę czasu na plaży . - podeszła do okna -A poza tym robi się coraz cieplej .

-Nie che żebyś się przeziębiła , ostatnio bardzo czesto chorujesz - podszedł do niej i spojrzał na nią .

-Nic mi nie będzie !

- Nie możemy zostać dzis w domu,? pojedziemy jak bedzie cieplej .Ale napewno nie dziś ! -

-Dobra jak chcesz to zostań , ja i tak pojadę na plaże nie będę siedziała w domu , kiedy nie musze pomagać Mii . - ominęła go i zaczęła odchodzic .złapał ją za rękę i podszedł do bliżej nie i spojrzał prosto w oczy

-Czy ty zawsze musisz być taka uparta .?

-Powiedziałam chcesz to zostań , wiesz gdzie będe .nie zginę .! - próbowała się uwolnić z jego uscisku , ale on zamiast ja puścić to pociagnął ja do siebie i przytulił

-Pieknie wygladasz jak się złościsz. - spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem - Już dobrze pojedziemy na tą plaże , ale proszę ubierz się odpowiednio naprawdę nie jest za ciepło a co mówić w Pyrus na plaży . -pocałował ją w usta

-Nie zaczynaj już , tylko się ubiorę i możemy jechać .

-Dobrze . -

-Dziękuję - pocałowała go w usta i zniknęła na górze..

Po 30 minutach była gotowa . Zchodząc po schodach zauważyła Josepha , który wracał właśnie do domu . byłą ubrana w spódnicę przewiewna do kostek , biały top i dżinsową kurteczkę ... Joseph Wszedł do domu .

-Gdzie byłeś ? - wyłoniła się z za drzwi

-Wyprowadziłem samochód przed dom i spakowałem pare rzeczy . - podszedł do niej i podał jej rękę , którą z chęciom przyjęła.

-Jesteś gotowa ?

-Tak . -uśmiechnęła się do niego .

-Na pewno masz wszystko -

-Ahh. wiem , czekaj wezmę tylko krem z filtrem

-Już jest w samochodzie . - spojrzała na niego i zaczęła się śmiać

-Ty zawsze wiesz czego potrzebuję .

-Idziemy ? - kiwnęła główą i wyszli . Otworzył przed nią drzwi i pomógł jej aby wstadła. Okrążył samochód i wstadł. Jechali w ciszy . Clarisse ciagle patrzyła się przez okno i myślała nad czymś . Joseph jechał dość szybko ale ostrożnie .

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po 10 minutach Joe zatrzymał samochód na poboczu .

- Wszystko w porządku kochanie? - dotknął jej ramienia , spojrzała na niego

-Co ? ohh tak , przepraszam .

-Clarisse wyglądasz jakoś niewyraźnie . - potarł dłonią jej rękę .

-Nic mi nie jest , po prostu zamyśliłam się .Jedźmy już - uśmiechnęła się do niego , on jednak przez chwile patrzył się na nią chodź odwróciła twarz do okna . -Proszę jedźmy już .

-Dobrze już jedziemy . - pocałował ją w ramię i ruszył .


	2. Chapter 2

Xxxx

Joseph próbował rozmawiać z żoną ale ona nie była zbyt rozmowna i po paru zdaniach rozmowa milkła. Po prawie godzinnej jeździe dotarli na miejsca . wysiedli i poszli na plaże z koszykiem i kocem .

-Jak ja tu dawno nie byłam .- rozłożyli koc i usiedli

-Tak ja też . proszę - podał jej jabłko

-Dziękuję - przyjęła jabłko i uśmiechnęła się do niego . Ciągle patrzyła w horyzont .

"Co się z nią dzieje , cos jest nie tak - musi mi powiedzieć " pomyślał Joseph .

Po paru minutach milczenia Joseph przerwał milczenia

- Clarisse , cos nie tak ? Co się z tobą dzieje ? - spojrzał na nią ale ona nawet nie zwróciła na niego uwagi . chwycił jej dłoń w swoja . -Powiedz mi co cię trapi ?

- To pierwszy raz jak wyjechała sama , martwię się o nią czy sobie daje rade . Powinnam być tam z nią żeby jej pomóc a nie siedzę sobie na plaży . -wyciągnęła dłoń i oparła łokcie na złożonych kolanach . wzdychając ciężko . Miała ochotę krzyczeć za swój błąd.

-Kochanie oboje dobrze wiemy że ona daje świetnie sobie radę sama , a tobie przyda się dłuższy odpoczynek . - zbliżył się do niej i potarł rękom jej plecy uspokajająco widział że jest zła.

-Chciałam jej pomóc a w końcu posłuchałam ciebie i zostałam , a teraz na pewno się bardzo stresuje .Joseph powinnam być teraz z nią w Londynie .!- ostatnie słowa bardzo podkreśliła.

- Clarisse nie możesz ciągle jej pomagać!. To ona jest teraz królową i powinna sobie radzić sama . To już chyba najwyższy czas prawie dwa lata , ciągle wszystko robisz za nią . Kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz że ona jest juz dużą dziewczynką i potrafi samodzielnie podejmować decyzje ? Ona Nie potrzebuje już twojej pomocy zrozum to w końcu. - ona spojrzała na niego ze złością i wybuchła wstała

- Słucham ? Wiesz dla ciebie ona nie potrzebuje wcale pomocy i najlepiej byłoby żebym jej nie pomagała ani odwiedzała . Wcale nie myślisz o niej jak o swojej wnuczce tylko jak o królowej i nic po za tym !

-Bo nie jest moją wnuczką tylko Ruperta. ! -jej oczy płonęły ze wściekłości stała przed nim i nie wierzyła że to powiedział.

"on to naprawdę powiedział czy sie jednak przesłyszałam " pomyślała.

-Przestań! i co z tego że nie jest twoją prawdziwą wnuczka od zawsze traktuje cię jak dziadka ale teraz widzę że ty tego nie potrafisz zaakceptować . Cudownie że mnie poinformowałeś że nie akceptujesz jej jako wnuczki . Myślałam że traktujesz ją jak rodzinie Joseph. - łzy zaczęły jej spadać po policzkach chodź była bardzo złą wiedział że ją skrzywdził . on wstał ale zaczęła odchodzić coraz dalej i słyszał jej płacz.

-Clraisse czekaj ! słyszysz zaczekaj !- ona pobiegła coraz dalej .On juz tez był wkurzony na to co powiedział

"zostawie ja na chwile niech się uspokoji . " pomyślał i wrócił na koc i siedział zastanawiając się czy będzie chciała z nim rozmawiać .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po 10 minutach zaczął się niepokoić bo nie wracała wstał i zaczął iść w stronę gdzie uciekła . Po chwili znalazł ja na siedzącą na skałach , byłą całą roztrzęsiona i zapłakana . Klęknął przed nią i dotknął jej ramienia ..

-Clarisse.

-Zostaw mnie! -przez płacz wykrzyczała i odwróciła się do niego plecami .

-Kochanie To nie tak jak myślisz. Traktuje Mie jak wnuczkę najlepiej jak tylko potrafię. -chciał ja przytulić ale powstrzymał się

- Clarisse spójrz na mnie proszę .- łzy prawie nalały mu się do oczu wiedział jak bardzo ja skrzywdził.

-No właśnie tylko ja traktujesz jak wnuczkę nie możesz jej pokochać tak jak ona to zrobiła . Nienawidze cię za to. - płakała jeszcze bardziej.

-Posłuchaj mnie.

-Nie. Chce wrócić do domu.-wstała i poszła w stronę koca. Szedł parę kroków za nią, zabrali swoje rzeczy i wrócili do samochodu. Chciał wszystko wyjaśnić w końcu tak niebyło !.

Droga do domu była bardzo milcząca ale szybka , Joe słyszał jak tylko Clarisse ociera łzy albo wyciera nos.

"Jest bardzo źle , siedzi z tyłu i nie mówi ani słowa, co ja zrobiłem, źle to powiedziałam przecież kocham Mie jak wnuczke co ona musi teraz o mnie myśleć . chciałbym z nia teraz porozmawiać ale wiem że nie odpowie mi :"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- po 45 minutach byli juz w domu .

Clarisse wysiadła i rzuciła drzwiami samochodu w złości i uciekła do domu . Uciekła do swojego biura i zamknęła je.. Płakała wtulona w poduszkę która leżała na sofie . W tym czasie Joe przyszedł pod jej biuro , oparł ręce o drzwi i ciężko westchnął . Otworzył drzwi widział ją , jak siedzi na sofie twarz ma zakrytą dłońmi .Serce mu pękało jak widział ją jak płacze i to z powodu tego co powiedział ale przecież on tak nie myślał.

„MUSZĘ jej to jakoś wytłumaczyć , musi ze mną porozmawiać jestem taki głupi po co ja wgl mówiłem cos o Mii „

Joe wszedł do biura i zamknął drzwi za sobą . Clarisse nawet nie chciała aby był w jej otoczeniu teraz i nawet później .

Leżała na sofie , płakała i myślała co się stało co on powiedział

„ nienawidzę go , a jednocześnie bardzo go kocham , na pewno nie chciał tego powiedzieć , ale POWIEDZIAŁ to , jak mógł , Mia tak go uwielbia i jest szczęśliwa ze jesteśmy po tylu latach nareszcie razem , w końcu to ona pomogła mi podjąć decyzje , jestem na niego wściekłą musze to przemyśleć bardzo go kocham ale nie mogę zaakceptować tego co powiedział „.

Joseph podszedł do niej i chciał położyć dłonie na ramionach ale powstrzymał się , wiedział że będzie teraz zła chodź bardzo tego potrzebowała.

-Clarisse?

-Nie .!-krzyknęła

-Proszę posłuchaj mnie kochanie…  
-Teraz nie . –wstała odwracając się do niego twarzą

– Daj mi czas .muszę to przemyśleć Joseph – ominęła go i wycofała się z biura do sypialni . Gdy szła do pokoju jej i Josepha łzy przestały spadać z jej oczu ale ciągle myślała

„musze wyjechać , dać mu czas i sobie musze odpocząć od tego wszystkiego nie mogę już tak dalej życ. Niby nie powiedział nic złego . ale Rupert nie akceptował moich przyjaciół a teraz on mojej rodziny , tylko teraz to jest też jego rodzina „


	3. Chapter 3

Xxxxxxx

wchodząc do sypialni wzięła torbę i spakowała swoja torbę wiedziała że w nocy wymknie się z domu i niech sobie Joe myśli co chce . nie może zaakceptować jej rodziny to nie może również zaakceptować jej. Było już późno około 22 . Joe był w swoim biurze i siedział tam patrząc się w ślepo w okno , ciągle myślał o Clarisse .

Ona położyła się do łóżka i czekała ze on przyjdzie , miała nadzieje że będzie za chwile.

„proszę niech tu przyjdzie , on wie że jestem na niego zła i obrażona ale niech tu przyjdzie , spróbuje z nim porozmawiać , albo chociaż niech mnie przytuli tak bardzo tego potrzebuje a zarazem jest na niego wściekłą i tylko od niego zależy czy wyjdę w nocy „

.-w końcu wszedł do sypialni widział że Clarisse jest do niego odwrócona placami . Położył się i też odwrócił plecami. Po paru minutach słyszała jak zapadł w sen a ona nie mogła . Leżała jeszcze chwile i spojrzała na męża i widziała ze śpi . wymknęła się z łóżka w sięgnęła po torbę spod łóżka i wyszła do swojego biura . Zaczęła pisać do niego list .

Drogi Joseph

Nie Wiem , że to co zostało dziś powiedziane na plaży było celowe , gdzieś w środku mnie mówi mi że nie ,a z drugiej strony powiedziałeś to . Bardzo mnie to zraniło . bo wiedząc jakie było moje małżeństwo z Rupertem który nie akceptował moich znajomych, ty nie akceptujesz teraz już naszej wspólnej rodziny , którą również jest Mia. Musze to przemyśleć dlatego odchodzę na jakiś czas .

Joseph Proszę nie szukaj mnie . Gdy będę gotowa aby porozmawiać z tobą i spojrzeć Ci w oczy wrócę , ale daj mi czas . ja nie mogę tak żyć jak z nim tylko ze jemu udało się wygrać ze mną nad przyjaciółmi i odciął mnie od przyjaciół , tobie nie pozwolę oderwać mnie od Mii , już straciłam za dużo czasu ignorując ją w „poprzednim życiu „ bardzo ją kocham i nie pozwolę aby ktoś mi ją zabrał.

Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie

przepraszam

Clarisse.

Xxxx

pisząc list do męża , łzy spadały jedna po drugiej , nie włożyła go w kopertę tylko zostawiła na biurku i odeszła po cichutku wymykając się z domu . Zadzwoniła do Charlott , która miała czekać na nia na lotnisku i zorganizować wszystko w ciągu 40 minut aby mogła wyjechać do San Francisco .

Na lotnisku Clarisse poszła z ochroną do tajnego pokoju w którym czekała już Charlotte

-Wasza wysokość coś się stało taki nagły telefon.?- charlotte wstała pytając Clarisse

-Charlotte przepraszam , wiem ze nie powiedziałam ci wszystkiego przez telefon ale nie mogłam rozmawiać nie chciałam go obudzić. Mówiłam ci żebyś używała mojego imienia , nie jestem już królowa

-Dobrze Clrarisse. Zechcesz mi powiedzieć co się dzieje . nic nie rozumiem gdzie jest Joe .i gdzie chcesz lecieć ?- widziała ze Clarisse oczy zaczęły się szklić.

-nic się nie dzieje , naprawdę , musze wyjechać na jakis czas do konsulatu w San Francisco przy okazji odwiedzę Helen . a..-przerwał jej ktoś.

-Wasza wysokość samolot jest gotowy do odlotu.

- dobrze dziękuję za informacje James.-spojrzała na Charlotte.

-Charlotte nie będę cie okłamywać. Pokłóciłam się z Joe i po prostu zdecydowałam ze dam mu czas żeby to przemyślał a przy okazji ja odpocznę od tego wszystkiego . Zostawiłam mu list w którym wszystko wyjaśniam, ale nie napisałam mu gdzie jadę , wiem że będzie mnie szukał ale proszę obiecaj mi ze postarasz się nie wydać mnie . po prostu nie mogę z nim jeszcze rozmawiać za bardzo mnie zranił.-łzy zaczęły spadać po jej twarzy .

-Clarisse postaram się nie powiedzieć mu ale wiesz ze nie umiem kłamać . tak mi przykro . –przytuliły się i chwile tak zostały.

-to chyba już najwyższy czas żebym już poszła- powiedziała Clarisse

–proszę nic mu nie mów ja mam nadzieję wrócę niedługo .

-Dobrze. Do zobaczenie . daj znać gdy dolecisz i pozdrów Helen i Patrica

-zadzwonię . dziękuję i do zobaczenia niebawem .-wyszła i udała się z ochrona do samolotu

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

po 4 godzinach lotu dotarła do San Francisco gdzie była godzina 10 rano . Udała się do konsulatu , chciała zadzwonić do Joe ale wiedziała ze nie może nie chce a po za tym on śpi.

Zadzwoniła do Charlotty rozmawiały dość długo ale przyjemnie i Clarisse mogła zapomnieć o kłótni z mężem .Po południu udała się do domu Helen .

Otworzyła drzwi i nie wierzyła własnym oczą to Clarisse.

-Witaj Helen nie przeszkadzam?

-och Clarisse co za miła niespodzianka .nie oczywiście ze nie. zapraszam .–weszły do środka .

-Trevor !- Clarisse podniosła i ucałowała swojego przybranego wnuka

.-Jaki jesteś już duży , babcia Ci coś przywiozła .-podała prezent i on od razy rozpakował był to duży samochód.

-Dziękuję –pocałował Clarisse w policzek i uciekł do pokoju .

Helen zaprosiła Clarisse na herbate i rozmawiały .

-Clarisse co cię sprowadza do San Francisco ? znowu sprawy urzędowe ? –uśmiechnęła się do „teściowej"

-Nie tym razem Helen .Przyjechałam tu odpocząć od tego całego zgiełku . zasłużyłam na wakacje i postanowiłam przyjechać tutaj- odpowiedziała smutnym głosem ..

-Clarisse coś się stało ? –zaniepokojona Helen od razu wiedziała ze coś jest nie tak.

- oh.. nie Wszystko w porządku .-spojrzała na Helen i uśmiechnęła się

-A Joseph nie przyjechał z z tobą do nas ? pewnie sprawy bezpieczeństwa go zatrzymały – zaczęła się śmiać

-Nie , Joseph został w Genovii , po prostu nie mógł przyjechać tym razem ze mną . a po za tym to miały być moje wakacje. – Clarisse odpowiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach .

-Wszystko w porządku ?

-oh. Tak , to wszystko w porządku .- uśmiechnęła się do Helen . Chwila zwątpienia ale szybko zmieniły temat . Rozmawiały jak nigdy, jak by nigdy nie wydarzyło się nic wczesnej. Jakby bardzo się lubiły. zrobiło się ciemno. I Clarisse postanowiła wrócić do konsulat.

-Helen dziękuję za rozmowę. Będę się już zbierała, zasiedziałam się.

-OH. Clarisse jeśli chce możesz zostać .

- Bardzo bym chciała ale muszę wrócić do konsulatu i zadzwonić do Mii i Charlott. –odprowadziła ją do drzwi.

-Clarisse? wiem że to nie moja sprawa. ale cos jest nie tak i to czuję. pokłóciłaś się z Josephem? prawda .- Clarisse serce stanęło w piersi nie wiedziała co ma odpowiedzieć.

-Tak Helen . Ale proszę nie rozmawiajmy o tym teraz. Powiem Ci o tym gdy będę mogła, muszę pomyśleć .-

-Dobrze . ale nie lubię patrzeć na ciebie kiedy jesteś smutna.

-OH.. .ucałuj ode mnie Trevora. Dobrze?.-

-Oczywiście .-uśmiechnęła się i podała płaszcz Clarisse

-Do widzenia . –

- Clarisse pamiętaj że możesz przyjechać tu kiedy tylko będziesz chciała –Clarisse uśmiechnęła się do Helen i przytuliła ja . i wyszła z domu

Wracając do konsulatu Clarisse , myślała o Joe on zapewne jeszcze śpi . 8 godzin różnicy to sporo . Chciała wrócić do domu do niego , ale nie mogła -postanowiła że nie wróci.

Po powrocie do konsulatu . Clarisse wróciła do swojego apartamentu i położyła się w dużym łóżku i czytała książkę , bardzo brakowało jej Joe ale nie mogła z nim rozmawiać . Jak mógł nie kochać Mii jak ona to zrobiła , tak bardzo mi dopingowała od samego początku i to dzięki niej są małżeństwem .

Tym czasem w Genowii.

Joe obudził się , odwrócił w stronę Clarisse lecz jej tam nie była , poczuł że jej strona łóżka jest zimna . zerwał się do pozycji siedzącej i podrapał po głowie . zszedł z łóżka , sięgając po szlafrok wyszedł z sypialni .

-Clarisse ? – nikt nie odpowiedział . wyszedł na taras lecz jej tam też nie było ,był coraz bardziej zdenerwowany i zaniepokojony

-Clarisse ? ? gdzie jesteś ? – znowu nic .szybko poszedł do jej biura miejąc nadzieję że tam będzie . drzwi były otwarte wszedł do środka znowu pusto , zauważył że na biurku jest kartka. Wziął ją i czytał .

Drogi Joseph

Nie Wiem , że to co zostało dziś powiedziane na plaży było celowe , gdzieś w środku mnie mówi mi że nie ,a z drugiej strony powiedziałeś to . Bardzo mnie to zraniło . bo wiedząc jakie było moje małżeństwo z Rupertem który nie akceptował moich znajomych , ty nie akceptujesz teraz już naszej wspólnej rodziny , którą również jest Mia. Musze to przemyśleć dlatego odchodzę na jakiś czas .

Joseph Proszę nie szukaj mnie . Gdy będę gotowa aby porozmawiać z tobą i spojrzeć Ci w oczy wrócę , ale daj mi czas . ja nie mogę tak żyć jak z Rupertem tylko ze jemu udało się wygrać ze mną nad przyjaciółmi i odciął mnie od nich , tobie nie pozwolę oderwać mnie od Mii , już straciłam za dużo czasu ignorując ją w „poprzednim życiu „ bardzo ją kocham i nie pozwolę aby ktos mi ją zabrał.

Kocham cię najbardziej na świecie

przepraszam Clarisse. -stał tam z kartką w ręce dłuższą chwile .sam nie wiedział o co chodzi czy ona naprawdę wyjechała i gdzie . musiał ją znaleźć .

szybko się ubrał i pojechał do Pałacu. W drodze tam zastanawiał się gdzie ona może być miał nadzieję że w pałacu.

Godzinę później

W biurze bezpieczeństwa:

- cześć Shandes czy jest Clarisse ?- Joe wpadł do biura tak szybko jak tylko potrafił

-ohh. Joe ale mnie wystraszyłeś .-uśmiechnął się fałszywie do swojego byłego „szefa" unikając odpowiedzi .

-Pytałem czy jest moja żona .- słychać było gniew w jego słowach.

-hymm. Twoja żona .? nie widziałem jej dziś . ale może jest gdzie indziej co ?- on też był już wkurzony bo wiedział co się stało od Charlott..

-gdzie jest Charlotte ?

-jest bardzo zajęta i prosiła aby nikt jej nie przeszkadzał .

W KONSULACJE W SAN FRANISCO .

Clarisse nie mogła usnąć nie wiedząc co się dzieje cz Joseph ja szuka.

Była godzina1 w nocy . kręciła się na łóżku jak nigdy . była bardzo zaniepokojona tym co się dzieje z Joe .

Musiała zadzwonić do Charlotte i z nią porozmawiać . sięgnęła po telefon i wykręciła numer prywatny do Charlotte.

Po paru sygnałach odebrała

-hallo

-Charlottte ? tu Clarisse

-ohh wasza wysokość . umm przepraszam o ile się nie mylę w San Franisco jest 1 w nocy dlaczego nie śpisz ?-

- przepraszam ale nie mogłam usnąć. Charlotte musiałam do ciebie zadzwonić. Pamiętasz aby nie mówić nic Josephowi ?

-tak Clarisse .. umm. Jeszcze go nie widziałam więc może jeszcze śpi jest wcześnie dopiero pare minut po 8 rano ale gdy przyjedzie nic mu nie powiem ….-odwróciła się w stronę drzwi .i wystraszyła się tego co zobaczyła

Joe pojawił się w drzwiach biura . Clarisse mówiła coś do Charlotte ale ona nie słuchała jej bała się i nie zwróciła uwagi .

-Charlotte jesteś tam ?- Clarisse już się zaniepokoiła

- umm. Tak jestem . przepraszam ale muszę kończyć właśnie Joseph przyszedł .-

-Char . pamiętaj proszę nic mu nie mów.

- postaram się . teraz muszę kończyć dowidzenia .

-Dowidzenia Charlotte.

Asystentka odłożyła telefon i odwróciła się do Joe

-Joseph przepraszam ale nie mam za dużo czasu na pogawędki wiec czy chciałeś coś ważnego ? – zbierała wszystkie formalności z biurka unikając oczu Joe

- Charlotte mam nietypowe pytanie . umm czy wiesz gdzie jest Clarisse. ?- słyszała że jego głos jest załamany

-umm Clarisse nie widziałam jej dziś- zakłopotana szybko odpowiedziała

-Char na pewno nic nie wiesz ?... wiem że Clarisse z tobą rozmawiała . – joe podszedł do biurka i oparł ręce na biurku .Charlotte nie spojrzała na niego

- Joseph przepraszam ale nie mam czasu na rozmowę jestem bardzo zajęta. – wyszła z za biurka i udała się w stronę drzwi nie patrząc na Joego .on się nie poddawał jednak

-Charlotte proszę powiedz mi gdzie ona jest! – ale ona wyszła. Pobiegł do drzwi

-czekaj !-ale jej już nie było w zasięgu wzroku .UCIEKŁA.

Joe szukał przez ponad 4 godziny Clarisse dzwonił do wszystkich znajomych i rodziny do której mogła się udać jednak nikt nie wiedział gdzie jest . dzwonił do niej paręnaście razy lecz miała wyłączony telefon. bardzo się martwił o nią gdzie jest i co się z nią dzieje. Nie dawała zadnego znaku życia . zastanawiał się czy pominął jakieś miejsce gdzie mogła być ale nie wszystko już sprawdził . ale Nie . przypomniał sobie że to wszystko poszło o Mie z nią nie rozmawiał sięgnął po telefon

Po paru sygnałach

- halo ?

-cześć Mia tu dziadek-

-ohh cześc dziadku co słychać ?

- wszystko w porządku a co u ciebie ?

-Londyn naprawdę świetny tylko tyle spraw mam na głowie że nie mam chwili żeby zwiedzić co kol wiek –odpowiedziała ze smutnym uśmiechem w głosie

-niestety nie będziesz miała zbyt dużo czasu dla siebie

-tak haha..

-Mia chciałbym cię o coś zapytać

- umm dobrze zamieniam się w słuch

- Amelia ….. czy jest z tobą Clarisse

- Nie nie rozmawiałam z nia . dziadku coś się stało ?

-NIE Mia .umm. mieliśmy wczoraj małą sprzeczkę i Clarisse…- urwał w połowie zdania .

-umm .. babcia co ?

-Clarisse uciekła nawet nie wiem kiedy . chyba jak spałem zostawiła tylko list że musi wszystko przemyśleć i że wyjeżdza i. ale nie napisała dokąd napisała też żebym jej nie szukał. od wczoraj nie dała znaku życia . nie wiem co się z nią dzieje już dzwoniłem do wszystkich nikt nic nie wie. Mia nie wiem co mam robić bardzo się o nią martwie.- powiedział z zmartwionym i załmanym glosem

-ohh. Dziadku tak mi przykro . spróbuje się czegoś dowiedzieć i dam Ci znać. Ale to nie w jej stylu żeby uciekać . czy to coś poważnego . dziadku czy możesz mi powiedzieć o co się tak poważnie pokłóciliście ?

- um. Mia szczerze powiedziawszy o ciebie . Ale nie zrozum mnie źle . chciałem tylko żeby odpoczęła i przez chwile nie przejmowała się tobą . no i… - znowu urwał

- dziadku proszę powiedz mi co się stało dalej . ..chcesz żebym Ci pomogła czy nie?

- Mia oczywiście że chce ale czuje się tak okropnie za to co powiedziałem .

- dziadku wszystko w porządku . możesz mi powiedzieć .

- Mia jak już powiedziałem jej to żeby się tak nie martwiła o ciebie . zaczęliśmy się kłócić i wtedy powiedziałem jej że .. powiedziałem jej że nie jesteś moją wnuczka tylko Ruperta. …obydwoje zamilkli nie wiedział że jest tam jeszcze głucha cisza nastapiła.

- Mia jesteś tam ?

-umm tak jestem .

- chce żebyś wiedziała że to nie tak jak myślisz naprawdę bardzo Cię kocham , ale wiem jak to wyglada ale naprawdę uważam Cię jako moją wnuczkę . tylko wtedy się kłóciliśmy byłem zdenerwowany i ona też. Nie chciałem żeby to tak wyglądało… - przerwała mu.

-Nie dziadku w porządku rozumiem . –powiedziała z żalem w głosie .

-Mia naprawdę przykro mi że to powiedziałem . ale naprawdę tak nie myślę i wiesz że kocham cię jak bys była moją prawdziwą wnuczką .

-jestem prawdziwą dziadku jestem – uśmiechnął się do słuchawki na to co ona powiedziała i odetchnął z ulgą ,

-postaram się dowiedzieć gdzie jest babcia i dam ci znać dobrze dziadku?

-ohh. Mia dziękuję Mia . będę czekał na wiadomość od ciebie .

- dobrze jak będę wiedziała cos zadzwonię .papa

-pa

. Joseph czuł się bardzo głupio i żałował tego co powiedział .

Było już późno Joseph wrócił do domu nie dostał żadnej wiadomości od MIA.


	4. Chapter 4

W San Francisco.

Budził się dzień Clarisse zasnęła bladym świtem a teraz obudził ją dźwięk telefonu .

-haloo? – zaspana powiedziała

-halo babciu to ty?

-tak kochanie to ja . czy coś się stało Mia?-przetarła oczy i usiadła na poduszkach

- babciu chciałam zapytać cię o to samo . czy możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie jesteś ? dlaczego nie dajesz dziadkowi znaku życia . babciu czy możesz mi to powiedzieć ?-

-Mia spokojnie nic mi nie jest . .umm-urwała w połowie zdania .

- babciu gdzie jesteś?

-ummm Mia nie ma mnie w Genowi .

-tyle to ja wiem babciu ale pytam gdzie ty jesteś wszyscy się o ciebie martwią

- co? Mia co ty wiesz ?

- rozmawiałam z paroma osobami w wiem ze wyjechałaś ale nikt nie wie gdzie jestes . czy możesz mi to powiedzieć chciałabym być trochę spokojniejsza wiedząc gdzie jesteś – szybko odpowiedziała

- umm Mia

-proszę babciu chcę wiedzieć

- ohh już dobrze jestem w konsulacie w San Francisco . musiałam odpocząć nie mogę z nim rozmawiać ty nie wiesz co on powiedział Mia. – łza spadła jej na policzek przypominając sobie kłótnie i rozłąkę z Joesephem.

-Babciu rozmawiałam z dziadkiem i mi wszystko wytłumaczył . proszę nie chce żebyście się prze ze mnie kłócili .

- Mia to nie przez ciebie to on.

Po długiej rozmowie z Mią poczuła się głupio za to co zrobiła ale to on był wszystkiemu winien.

Chciała zadzwonić do niego porozmawiać ale po odłożeniu słuchawki usnęła ć była już 9

Genowia

Joseph nie mógł usnąć wiercił się na łóżku , martwił się o swoja żonę gdzie jest co się z nia dzieje nic nie wiedział Mia powiedziała że mu pomoże a tu nic żadnego odzewu . może rano da znak że wie co się dzieje z Clarisse . musiał czekać .

Nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca . wstał i wyszedł na spacer po ogrodzie to mu zawsze przypominało swoją piękną kochającą żonę . było coraz później i później .

W san Francisco

Godzinę później obudziła się Clarisse .

Usiadła na poduszkach i zastanawiała się gdzie jest i dlaczego …i wszystko sobie przypomniała rozmowę z Mia że ona wie gdzie jest Clarisse.

Wstała i podeszłą do okna wpatrując się w piękną zatokę Golden Gate .

Chciała żeby Joe tu był i ją przytulił ale tak ją zranił przecież wiedział bardzo dobrze że Mia go kocha jak dziadka prawdziwego którego nigdy nie miała.

Rozmyślając wszystkie sprawy z poprzednich 2 dni łzy spływały jej po policzkach . bardzo za nim tęskniła …..

LoNDYN

Mia nie wiedziała co ma zrobić kłótnią babci i Joe

Oni kłócili się częściej niż Helen z Patrikiem o nią i sprawy związane z byciem królową Genovi.

-Lil ?

-tak?

- pomożesz mi pomóc pogodzić babcię i Joe

- jak to pogodzic ?

-znowu się pokłócili … o mnie

-ohh. A o co poszło tym razem ?

- o wyjazd właśnie tu. Babcia się martwiła a Joe jej powiedział że jest wszystko dobrze no i zaczęli się kłócić i Joe powiedział ze nie jestem jego wnuczka .umm tylko mojego dziadka Ruperta. I babcia uciekała do San Francisco i tylko wiem o tym ja i Charlotte no i teraz ty. Powiedziałam Joe że jak tylko będę coś wiedziała to dam mu znać ale jeszcze nic mu nie powiedziałam . ale chce im pomóc naprawdę chcę żeby babcia była szczęśliwa

-Umm Mia czy ty oszalałaś do końca ? On powiedział coś takiego a ty chcesz mu pomóc . niech sobie sam da rade bez twojej pomocy i..-Mia jej przerwałą

-LIL ty nic nie rozumiesz . ja wiem że powinnam mu nie pomagać i obrazić się na niego ale nie mogę jak widzę go z babcią i jak ona jest szczęśliwa .. umm muszę ich pogodzić . wiem ze on tak nie myśli i że mnie kocha tak jakbym była jego prawdziwą wnuczką ale powiedział to tylko pod wpływem emocji . już mi wszystko wytłumaczył .-przerwał jej telefon

-umm halo ?

- Mia kochanie ?

-tak to ja . mamo co słychać ?

-ohh u nas wszystko w porządku . a u ciebie skarbie ?

- też wszystko dobrze mamo . wiem zapewne w jakiej sprawie dzwonisz . chodzi o babcie ?

-tak Mia . wiem ze nie powinnam ale ona jest taka smuta i pomura musimy coś z tym zrobic .

-tak tak wiem mamo . jestem teraz w Londynie ale już z Lili myślimy co z tym zrobić . nie wiem dlaczego oni tak często się kłócą o mnie . .

Mia rozmawiała z Helen przez ponad 30 minut.

- Wiem!

-ummm co wiesz?- zmylona Helen zapytała

- Mamo wiem jak ich pogodzić .! yeah

-umm Mia może zdradzisz mi jak ich pogodzić ?...

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Po 20 minutach Mia i Helen rozłączyły się .Miały plan jak pogodzić babcię z Joe .Ale to nie było Takie łatwe jak mogło się wydawać


End file.
